


Show Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Not Much, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, Hannibal. Tell me what you...” </p><p>Hannibal’s hands tightened on his waist, eyes opening instantly. “I wanted to keep you here with me, tie you down and make certain you never left,” his breath hitched as Will wiggled against his cock, “That I could show you just how much I wished for you to stay.”</p><p> Will’s hand ran down the front of his shirt, the touch even through the fabric making him ache. </p><p>“Show me then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Will was gone again. 

Hannibal sipped at his wine, staring at the fire and trying not to feel the overwhelming fear that overtook him each time Will left the house. 

Will would come back, he always did after all, since the dogs were here waiting for him. 

Another sip, and he ran his thumb along the edge of his glass. 

Not an hour earlier it had been one of many dishes they’d washed together, silently sharing space and smiling intermittently in between working through the mess. He could almost feel Will’s   
breath against the side of his neck, smell his scent in the air, and the accidental brush of fingers when he handed Will a dish. 

Hannibal closed his eyes. 

There was a sudden bark from his left and he saw Encephalitis jump up, running from the room and no doubt being joined by Georgette and Pixie. He straightened himself and took another sip, trying not to look so anxious for Will’s return. 

Soft steps and he heard Will’s laughter, wondering which of the dogs was licking him in greeting. Georgette was very physically affectionate so Hannibal was quite certain it had to be her. 

“You started without me?” 

Hannibal turned and picked up the empty glass he’d had waiting, pouring wine as Will sat down on the chair beside him. Their fingers touched again and he suppressed a shiver, smiling. “Did you have a good evening?” 

Will stared at him, seeming almost jovial, as he sipped his wine before setting the glass on the table. “You have something you want to ask me, Doctor Lecter?” 

Hannibal took a short sip and shook his head. “I was merely being polite. I have no interest in your nightly activities.” 

Will seemed very intent to stare at him now and he could feel his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. 

“If you say so,” Will teased, “Though tonight was particularly fruitful,” he licked his lips. 

Hannibal frowned, downing the rest of his drink. “I am quite happy that you were successful in your endeavors.” 

Will leaned across the table between them, up on his knees and seeming to be enjoying this game far too much. “Are you really? You’ve never asked where I go. Never followed me. Not for months. I kept thinking you would.” 

Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off Will, almost wished he could, but the pure enjoyment in his expression was mesmerizing. Their time together had not been unhappy by any means, but he’d never seen him quite this close before. He turned, leaning in a fraction as he confessed, “I did not wish to intrude.” 

Will stared, “You could’ve. Intruded.” 

Hannibal let out a breath. “Will...” 

Will reached out and clutched his arm tightly. “I walk into the bar and they’re all over me, you know? A mess of bodies, smashed together, grinding against each other and I’m in the middle feeling sensations I never expected to want to feel. And my eyes search the room for you each time, wondering, hoping, and you disappoint me every single time.” 

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek, bare skin under his fingertips, “I am sorry to disappoint your need to have me watch your conquests, Will.” 

Will frowned, “No, no, that’s...no,” he got up and pulled tight on Hannibal’s arm making him stand too. They were the closest they had been before the fall, Will’s breath against his cheek, “No.” 

“Will.” 

“What are we waiting for? I...I wanted to get you jealous, I wanted to see if I felt a need for them like I feel for you, and I don’t. Going through the motions, day by day. Please just break us both out of it.” 

Hannibal’s heart quickened in his chest, the dizzy feeling of euphoria coming over him a rush he had never expected to feel. “Will.” 

Will touched his cheek and Hannibal trembled, nuzzling against his palm and feeling like a frightened animal desperate for contact. “I want you,” Will declared, his hand sliding down Hannibal’s cheek and under his chin. The hand holding him was steadier than Hannibal felt, strong, and the determination in Will’s eyes was significant. 

“Your conquests?” Hannibal asked, unable to help himself. He was more than happy to be included in Will’s long line of suitors, their mingled scents now suddenly the only thing he could smell on Will’s person. 

Will kissed his chin, sucking at the skin there and making him groan. 

“What conquests?” Will whispered, moving his mouth up and around the other side of his neck, “I didn’t touch any of them, I just let them touch me,” he bit into Hannibal’s collarbone making Hannibal cry out. 

“Will, please, I...” 

Will pushed him down onto the chair and straddled his lap, his breath coming out heavy. He reached both hands up to Hannibal’s cheeks and as Hannibal’s were on his waist. “What did you want to do? The first time?” 

Hannibal closed his eyes. “Will...” 

“Tell me, Hannibal. Tell me what you...” 

Hannibal’s hands tightened on his waist, eyes opening instantly. “I wanted to keep you here with me, tie you down and make certain you never left,” his breath hitched as Will wiggled against his cock, “That I could show you just how much I wished for you to stay.”

“Show me then,” Will declared, standing and moving to the other chair. 

Hannibal stared at him, a budding warmth beginning to spread through him at the impending feast he was being invited to partake in. “You....” 

Will held out his hand and smiled, legs opening as he slid slightly down in the chair, “Unless you prefer me to leave? I do have the guy’s number from earlier so I can...” 

Hannibal left his chair and went right to his knees, crawling over to Will who didn’t take his eyes off of him. He stopped just short, hands inching up Will’s legs and gripping tight to his pants. 

“Lift up for me,” he said hoarsely as Will only laughed. 

“You’re not going to,” he started to undo his belt, “I went to all of this trouble getting myself ready tonight and...” 

Hannibal’s hand came over his and Will stopped moving, his words cut off completely. “There is no need for you to go to any trouble, Will,” he confessed, removing the belt slowly, “You can entice me wearing anything, doing anything,” his hand shook as he tossed the belt over his shoulder, “I have no need for you to change your appearance.” 

Will touched his cheek and Hannibal shivered, “What about all the suits? All the new clothes, and all....” 

Hannibal nuzzled his palm, “It gives me pleasure to give you things,” he undid the first button of Will’s pants, “I enjoy making you comfortable.” 

Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal pulled the zipper down, feeling Will’s cloth covered hardness against his fingers, he stroked once through the barrier and Will hissed, “Hannibal....” 

He smiled, “Lift up please.” 

Will helped as much as he hindered Hannibal’s attempts at getting the pants down around his ankles, his eager movement and growls of frustration only making Hannibal more aroused and even more eager to please. 

The final pull down and he was faced with Will in only black silk briefs, surprised at the choice though the sight would have tempted just about anyone. The idea that someone else had seen Will this way, had touched him, made his teeth ache to bite through and tear apart this nameless person. He knelt up and pulled down hard just as Will lifted as if he’d known the direction Hannibal’s thoughts had taken. 

“They never see me like this,” Will assured, making him look up, “Not like this. It’s not...” 

Hannibal’s palms slid up his legs slowly, feeling the hairs there as they rose with each passing touch. His lips followed, nuzzling and licking a path that had Will whining quite sooner than he’d expected. 

“You taste like they did,” he growled, nipping at the skin and alternating sides, “You taste like they were all over you.” 

“Hannibal...” 

“I would rip the skin from your bones and start anew,” he shuddered as Will’s hand came to his hair, “I would....”

Will pulled, hard, the feeling making him moan obscenely in the quiet room. 

“As nice as that sounds,” Will’s eyes were warm and inviting, his pink cheeks making Hannibal wish to touch them, “I need you to suck my cock.” 

Hannibal felt his own growing hardness twitch in anticipation, mouth watering at the sight of Will’s cock trapped beneath its silk prison. “I apologize,” he felt his cheeks warm at the embarrassment, “I got carried away.” 

Will smiled, “You can lick my legs later, whenever you want to, just...” 

He moved in closer and spread his palms up to Will’s thick thighs, gripping tightly. 

“Will,” he breathed, “You’re lovely this way,” he leaned in and mouthed at his hardness making Will cry out as he sucked just enough to tease. 

“Hannibal, please, I...” 

Hannibal did not listen to his plea, hand joining his mouth as he moved just enough to taste the sweetness of Will’s pre-ejaculate. He was quite caught up in his actions that only Will’s grip to his hair, yanking him away made Hannibal pause. 

Will was quite flushed now, his forehead glistening as he struggled, “Now,” he moaned, “Do it now.” 

Hannibal wasted no time in ridding Will of his briefs, the sight of his hard, jutting cock making his mouth water in anticipation. “Oh Will,” he sighed, “You just continue to show me how much lovelier you can possibly be.” 

Will laughed, head thrown back against the chair he lounged in, “Fuck, Hannibal I don’t need you to keep talking, just...” 

Hannibal’s fingers dug into Will’s thighs as he moved up even higher, taking Will in one hand before he promised, “I will make you never wish for anyone else ever again.” 

Will sighed, righting himself as he smiled at him, “I never wanted anyone else.” 

The first touch of his tongue to Will’s cock made Hannibal groan as he slowly traced up the length. He used his other hand to caress Will’s ball sack, the groan making him smirk as he stopped to stare. 

Will was breathing heavy, staring down at him still, and his cheeks seemed even lovelier than before. “Hannibal, please, don’t keep stopping I...” 

Hannibal wrapped his mouth around the tip, slowly lowering his mouth as his tongue moved round. He groaned as Will’s hand came to his hair again, softer now in almost a pet that made him nearly come apart from the soft touch. He began to lick up and down as his head bobbed, Will’s keening cry at the sensation making him start to wish he’d taken his own pants off. 

He felt the swelling inside of his mouth, aching for more as Will overwhelmed his senses. He could not help his own release as his mouth grew closer to the base of Will’s cock, groaning as he gripped tighter and started to stroke. 

Will huffed out, “Oh fuck, did you just...?” making Hannibal look up at him in answer, never stopping his assault and tightening his mouth as he moved even more quickly, his hand coming to touch just under Will’s perineum, a slow caressed tease that earned a shout of surprise. 

“Do it,” Will moaned, “Oh god, Hannibal just...” 

He had no time, no time at all, and the first taste of Will on his lips made his eyes water at the strain and the idea of it. He was here, now, on his knees and showing Will just how much he desired him. 

Will gripped hard and pulled him back, a bit of cum on his lips that were eagerly joined by more. He closed his eyes as he felt the first touch of it to his cheek and Will breathed, “Fuck, Hannibal you’re...fuck.” 

Hannibal opened his eyes just as Will sat up so quickly that the chair moved, pulling him up by the hair into a devastating crash of lips that left him breathless for more.   
He would have let Will take it all, take everything, the air in his lungs and the heart in his chest for this feeling to never end. 

Will pulled back slowly, kissing up his cheek and across his chin, “Fuck, you’re...you....” 

“Was that pleasurable enough?” he asked breathlessly, suddenly so tired and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in Will’s waiting arms for the first time in his life. A reward for a job well done. 

Will pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Pleasurable enough?” Will laughed, “I barely even remember my name.” 

Hannibal smiled as Will kissed him softly, “I am pleased.” 

Will ran a hand over his face in a circle, the sensation making him whimper. 

“We could have been doing this for months,” Will whispered, kissing his cheek, “For years.”

Hannibal smiled, closing his eyes, “We have time.” 

Will stood and held out his hand, pulling Hannibal up and into his arms where they embraced. He hugged them tight together and whispered, “I think it’s time to let the dogs out and go to bed. My room or yours?”

Hannibal smiled, tears in his eyes, “Yours. Always yours.”


End file.
